


Don't Stop

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lexa g!p, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PLEASE read tags before reading to ensure this is for you.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 51
Kudos: 457
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read tags before reading to ensure this is for you.

Lexa knows it’s wrong. It’s impossible not to. Yet, for some reason, she’s leaving a party, turning her car on, and typing _her_ address into the GPS. Lexa imagines she must be possessed or bewitched somehow, the way this woman has such a terrible hold on her. It doesn’t feel terrible, though. No, it’s the complete opposite, it’s intoxicating and Lexa can’t seem to get enough of it.

She pulls into the driveway 20 minutes later. _Empty, of course,_ Lexa thinks to herself when she sees no other cars, apart from Clarke’s range rover, occupying the driveway. Clarke would never have her over if it were any different. Lexa slips a breath strip into her mouth, even though she’s sure her breath isn’t bad. _God, am I really this desperate to please this woman?_ Of course she is, she's already proven that by even showing up. Lexa can’t be blamed, though, she has’t had sex in over two weeks. She needs Clarke. She opens her car door and steps out before shutting it promptly. 

She looks up at the house before her. It’s a big, modern home, fit for a woman like Clarke and her family, and Lexa’s sure it costs more money than she’ll ever see in her life. She walks up to the door, passing an elegant and well kept garden on the way. Lexa tugs at her shirt collar as she lands on Clarke’s doorstep, trying to fix it, before she decides to unbutton another button; Clarke has a thing for neck bones. Finally, she rings the doorbell and waits for the older woman to answer.

Clarke stumbles down the stairs with a champagne glass in hand. She’s already a bit tipsy, which is the only reason she texted the 19 year old tonight in the first place. She gets lonely when she’s tipsy, and her husband isn’t around to remind her she isn’t, as he’s on one of his frequent business trips. Her kids are away at a friend’s house for the night, and while she loves them as a mother should, she’s glad to have a break from them. More so, she’s glad to have the chance to see Lexa again, she even put on the small lacy lingerie dress she knows drives Lexa insane.

Clarke had met Lexa the year prior, when Lexa was working as a counselor in a program Clarke had enrolled her children in. Clarke had quickly taken an interest in Lexa, and pretty soon after, their arrangement began. Clarke would message Lexa deep into the night, asking if Lexa was awake. She always knew Lexa was, but Clarke liked to think she could be polite. Then, Clarke would invite her over, and they would have a bit of “fun”. Lexa would leave and wouldn’t hear from Clarke for about a week or two, and then the cycle would repeat again. It seems to satisfy them both well enough.

Clarke opens the door with eager anticipation. She immediately meets Lexa’s gaze, but quickly takes in the rest of the girl’s tall and slender frame. Lexa’s wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks, and Clarke can’t help but meet the thought that Lexa must have been somewhere before coming with jealousy. “Look at you all dolled up for me,” Clarke teasingly flirts as she pulls the younger girl into the house.

Lexa barely has a second to smirk before Clarke is pushing her against the door and kissing her, effectively closing it. Clarke tastes of champagne and something sweet, while Lexa tastes of mint and a hint of smoke.

“You shouldn’t smoke, you know, it’s a killer,” Clarke says matter-of-factly as she pulls away.

Lexa gives her a breathy laugh, “I was at a party.”

“A party?” Clarke pushes with an eyebrow raised as she swallows down the last of her champagne and sets the glass down on her kitchen island.

“Yeah,” Lexa answers, “Costia dragged me to prom.” Costia being her girlfriend, and an 18 year old senior in high school.

Clarke tries to push the fire in her stomach down, but the desire to reclaim the girl before her arises anyway. She wraps her hand around Lexa’s throat, squeezing, and plants a gentle kiss on Lexa’s cheek before whispering into her ear, “I thought I told you to break up with her.”

Lexa pushes Clarke off of her gently. “Yeah, well, you’re married, so I think I’m allowed to have a girlfriend,” Lexa grumbles.

Clarke chuckles and strokes the line along Lexa’s jaw. “Is my baby jealous?” She coos and Lexa nods slightly, it’s barely noticeable, her pride not letting her make it more obvious. Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and puts it on her hip before wrapping her own arms around Lexa’s neck. “Then make me yours,” she whispers.

Lexa feels her knees get weak and her pants grow slightly tighter at the words. She looks into Clarke’s eyes, and watches her pupil push the blue to the edge; she’s sure the same has happened in her own eyes, too.

Lexa wants her, and Clarke wants her back. Lexa is the first to lean in, but Clarke does not leave her hanging. Their lips crash against each other’s, seeking out the intoxicating dance they’ve danced plenty of times before, but has yet to bore them. Lexa slips her tongue into the dance, and Clarke quickly offers it a partner. They swivel their tongues around erratically, devouring every single drop of saliva from each other’s mouths as if it is rare nectar.

“You taste so good,” Lexa breathes into the kiss.

Her voice is low and raspy and it sends a shiver down Clarke’s body. It’s electric. Clarke pulls out of the kiss and looks into the brunette’s eyes, which are almost entirely black now. Clarke loves to see the effect she leaves on Lexa, and she feels the same shiver shake through her body again.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Clarke purrs before grabbing Lexa’s hand and leading them up the stairwell.

As they climb, Lexa doesn’t take her gaze away from Clarke’s ass. The member in her pants also takes notice, and twitches at all the filthy thoughts that creep into Lexa’s mind. Clarke’s hardly done a thing, and Lexa already desires her more than anything. It’s a good distraction, too, as the last time Lexa let her eyes wander around Clarke’s home, the guilt kept her soft for an hour-- Clarke hadn’t been happy about that one.

Not before long, they reach Clarke’s bedroom . Clarke pulls Lexa past the door and spins herself around so that she’s facing Lexa again. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck once more and kisses her. “Touch me,” she breathes into the kiss, almost desperately.

Lexa doesn’t waste any time fulfilling the woman’s request. She snakes her arms around Clarke’s hips and pushes them down to her ass. She squeezes the blonde’s firm ass, which earns her a groan from the blonde. Consequently, the action also pushes their bodies closer together, and when Lexa’s clothed member brushes up against Clarke’s abdomen, she grunts.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Clarke chuckles and pushes her arm between them, cupping Lexa’s growing bulge and squeezing gently, “Is that what you want, baby? Do you want to fuck me?” Lexa’s cock twitches in Clarke’s grasp and she nods. _Yes._ “Use your words. I need to hear you say the words, baby,” Clarke commands.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Where, baby?”

Lexa knows Clarke is simply toying with her now; she loves to be chased, but Lexa’s lust is driving her too insane to care about who is in control. “I want to fuck your mouth, and I wanna hear you scream my name as I stuff my dick into your tight little pussy,” she growls against Clarke’s lips.

“So do it,” Clarke says with a devilish grin as she turns around and walks towards the bed, making sure to hitch her dress up an inch as she walks.

Lexa follows her hungrily. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed, and Lexa stops before her. Clarke stares at Lexa’s bulge across from her hungrily before looking up at the brunette’s eyes. Lexa’s mouth is gaping with anticipation. She knows what she wants, and she knows Clarke knows, too. Lexa’s hips drift forward instinctively.

“Tell me what you want,” Clarke whispers.

“I did.”

Clarke looks up at Lexa and licks her lips, making herself look like when she’s sucking Lexa’s cock, “I want to hear it again.”

Lexa unbuckles her belt and pushes her zipper down before pushing her boxers to her thighs. She grabs her cock at the base as she places her other hand on Clarke’s head, positioning them right across each other. “I want to fuck your pretty little mouth,” she repeats.

The words bring a heat to Clarke’s center and she inhales deeply, the scent of Lexa filling her nostrils and only making her hungrier for the girl. Clarke brushes Lexa’s hand away and places her own hand around the semi-hard member as she looks at it, her hand barely able to wrap around it completely, “It doesn’t look like it. You have to get hard for me, baby.” Lexa’s cock twitches at the words and it hardens a bit more. “Almost there, baby. Just think about fucking my mouth and making me yours,” Clarke hums, never taking her attention away from the dick in front of her.

Lexa’s dick continues to grow until it is standing firmly, the curve pointing directly at Clarke’s eyes. Lexa holds her breath as Clarke eyes it, pure desire enveloping her eyes. Clarke sticks her tongue out and slowly drags it along Lexa’s tip. Lexa’s breath catches in her throat as she feels the warmth of Clarke’s tongue on her dick. She isn't the type to cum fast, but Clarke isn't like any other girl she’s fucked. Clarke charges her up so quickly, yet still manages to make her release explosive. _Clarke’s special._

Lexa places her other hand on Clarke’s head and pushes forward a bit. Clarke responds by putting a hand to Lexa’s abdomen, and she feels her pussy’s heat grow as she feels the younger girl’s toned abs. “Be patient, I’ll take care of you,” she promises sweetly.

Lexa only nods and relaxes her hips. Clarke moves her hand to Lexa’s hip, but keeps the other at the base of Lexa’s cock. She tilts the member up and licks it from the base to the tip, drawing a low grunt from Lexa. She kisses the tip before circling her tongue around it a few times. Then, finally, she wraps her lips around it and soaks it with her saliva. Her hand begins to stroke the member, slowly at first, but she picks up the pace as her tongue explores past the tip.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa huffs as she watches the blonde work.

Clarke continues to paint Lexa’s cock with her spit until it is completely wet. She looks up at Lexa, “Do you want to fuck my face?”

Lexa nods before remembering she has to speak, “Y-yes.”

Clarke pumps Lexa’s dick a few times, before swallowing the entire length. She sucks slowly, taking her time in releasing the member. She repeats the action another time before looking up at Lexa, signaling her to start.

And Lexa wastes no time in doing so. She fixes her hands on Clarke’s head and begins to pump into the woman’s mouth. Clarke’s mouth is so warm and hot and it drives Lexa insane how amazing it feels. Lexa lets her head fall back as she moans, “God, Clarke, you feel so fucking good. Fuck, don’t stop.” She looks back down and meets the blonde’s gaze. _She’s beautiful,_ Lexa thinks to herself and a warm feeling sets in her stomach. She doesn’t dwell on it for too long, though.

Clarke continues to bob her head as Lexa pumps into her mouth, taking her entire length into her throat over and over again. She notices her saliva starting to drip off of Lexa’s dick and pulls herself off of it. She licks along the bottom of the shaft to pick up the saliva. She looks up at Lexa as she wipes her mouth.

“I said, ‘Don’t stop,’” Lexa growls as she grabs her dick and shoves it back into Clarke’s mouth. It was rare that Lexa took charge, but it drove Clarke crazy when she did. This time, Lexa isn’t as gentle as before. She pumps into Clarke’s mouth ferociously, hardly leaving Clarke with time to breathe. “This mouth is mine. You only suck my cock. I own this mouth.” Lexa mutters as she continues to force her length down Clarke’s throat. The pleasure sends heat throughout her body like a heatwave, and she feels herself approaching a climax.

Clarke tries to take it for as long as she can, but her gag reflex has never been the strongest, so after a few seconds, she begins to gag and choke on Lexa. She puts both of her hands on Lexa’s legs, trying to slow the pumping, to no avail. Finally, she pushes Lexa off and begins to cough uncontrollably.

Lexa’s about to complain about the loss of contact, but then she realizes what’s happened. She quickly bends down to Clarke’s level and cups Clarke’s face in her hands, frantically trying to meet Clarke’s eyes. “Hey, hey- I’m sorry,” Lexa trembles, “Are you okay?”

Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes and clears her throat as she also wipes her mouth. “Yeah, why do you ask?” she asks sarcastically.

Lexa wraps Clarke’s head in her arms and pulls her close to her chest, “I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Clarke feels Lexa’s heart thump frantically against her ear. The warm feeling Lexa had felt now sits in Clarke’s stomach, and she realizes how safe the brunette makes her feel even after something like that. _What are you thinking, Clarke-_ she snaps out of her thoughts. Clarke pulls away from Lexa and smiles, “It’s okay,” she shakes the warm feeling away and focuses on her desire again, “But now you have to make it up to me.”

Clarke shuffles onto the center of the bed and slips her dress off. Lexa stares intently as she does this, and realizes Clarke isn't wearing any panties. Her cock twitches at the sight, and she quickly removes her layers, apart from her bra and boxers, which she pulls back up to her waist. She climbs into the bed and stalks towards Clarke, as if she is about to pounce on her prey. Clarke bends her legs and spreads them, inviting Lexa to come in between them. Lexa complies and settles between her legs. She’s about to bend down to Clarke’s bare pussy before Clarke stops her.

“What is it?” Lexa asks.

“Foreplay,” Clarke reminds her.

Lexa chuckles, “Me eating you out _is_ foreplay.”

“And that is how I know you’ve only fucked teenagers,” Clarke jokes as she pulls Lexa up to her. Clarke kisses Lexa passionately. “Play with my pussy,” she commands in a breathy voice.

Lexa reaches her hand down to Clarke’s pussy. She dips her finger into Clarke’s wetness, and is surprised by how wet the blonde has gotten for her. She brings the now lubricated finger up to Clarke’s clit and begins circling it slowly. Clarke’s breath hitches against her touch and Lexa smiles as she kisses Clarke. Lexa continues the movement for some time, forgetting her aching erection. “Does that feel good?” She knows the answer, of course, but that doesn’t mean she doesn't want to hear the answer from Clarke.

“Fuck, yes, baby,” Clarke moans into the air. “I want to feel your finger inside of me, Lex,” Clarke reveals in a low groan.

Lexa kisses Clarke again before fulfilling the woman’s wish. She replaces her index finger with her thumb, and moves her index finger from Clarke’s clit to her opening. She uses her thumb to rub circles into the now stiff nub before slipping her long, slender index finger into Clarke’s vagina. Clarke’s walls tighten slightly at the new sensation and Lexa begins to move the finger in and out. Clarke moans along with her movements. They continue this way for a few minutes, Lexa’s hand becoming more and more soaked with each stroke. She knows Clarke’s enjoying it, but notices that Clarke isn’t close to cumming, and that just won’t do. “Can I put in another finger?” She asks, almost innocently.

“ _Fuck-_ Y-yes, do it,” Clarke manages to choke out, “Keep fucking me like this, Lex- Fuck, baby, don’t stop.”

The blonde’s voice intoxicates Lexa, and she shoves another finger into her pussy, her walls tightening further with pleasure. Lexa rubs her clit faster as she thrusts her fingers deeper and deeper into Clarke’s pussy. Eventually, Lexa gains the courage to curl her fingers up in an attempt to find the Blonde’s g-spot. Clarke meets her with the loudest moan she’s let out yet and Lexa’s sure she’s found it. She continues pushing her fingers against the squishy part of the blonde until Clarke’s thighs begin to quiver.

“Keep doing that, baby- fuck, please, please don’t stop. You make me feel so good, Lex.”

Lexa’s been watching Clarke, seeing her face contract in pleasure and inhaling every moan. It makes her cock feel stiffer than it already is and she wants nothing more than to shove it into the older woman’s pussy already, but she has to be patient. She’s determined to make Clarke cum before penetrating her with her penis. Lexa continues to pull her fingers out and push them back in, keeping the perfect curve on them. The warmth of Clarke never leaving Lexa’s hand. Lexa hovers over Clarke’s face as she moans, and it makes it even more delicious- to know that she’s the reason why Clarke is lost in pleasure. After a while, she feels Clarke’s body expand and her walls clench around her fingers.

“Fuck, Lex, I’m cumming!” Clarke yells out in pleasure as she releases herself and meets the white-hot pleasure. She rides out her high as Lexa continues to assault her vagina, until they both come to a stop as Clarke’s breathing returns to normal. Clarke wonders how Lexa manages to make every orgasm feel like her first, and the warm feeling in her stomach returns as she smiles hazily up at the girl hovering above her.

Lexa kisses Clarke softly before pulling her hand up to her mouth and sucking on one of the fingers that was just inside of Clarke. It’s sweet and a bit salty, and Lexa’s sure she could taste it forever and never get tired of it. Lexa’s about to pop the second finger into her mouth before Clarke snatches her hand down. She licks Lexa’s finger slowly, taking her own juice into her mouth as she stares into Lexa’s eyes. “You’re amazing,” Lexa whispers incredulously as she stares back.

Clarke simply smiles and pushes Lexa down by her shoulders, “You can eat me out now.”

Lexa laughs as she travels down, but she decides to take her time. She kisses a trail down Clarke’s neck and chest. Lexa kisses around Clarke’s taunt nipple, slowly closing in on it. Then, she takes Clarke’s pink rosebud into her mouth. She sucks on it lightly before circling it with her tongue. Clarke let’s out a shaky breath and caresses Lexa’s hair, _keep doing that._ Lexa moves to the other nipple and repeats the treatment, except this time, she nibbles on it gently before licking it again and releasing it. Lexa begins to travel further down, still leaving a trail of kisses. She grabs onto Clarke’s breasts and squeezes a little as she meets Clarke’s pussy. Clarke’s juices are smeared all over her pink vagina, giving it a glossy look. Lexa looks up at Clarke, who is staring at her with anticipation, before licking her still stiff clit. Clarke shudders at the wetness of Lexa’s tongue, and Lexa moans at the taste. It had been delicious on her finger, but it is heavenly at the source. Lexa then teases Clarke’s folds with her tongue, further spreading the wetness. She kisses her inner thighs before returning to Clarke’s clit. It was throbbing and waiting for Lexa’s tongue. Lexa pushes her tongue against it and begins to lap up Clarke’s juices. Clarke begins to moan and her hips involuntary buck, forcing friction between Lexa’s tongue and Clarke’s clit. Lexa pushes Clarke back down with her hand before returning it to Clarke’s breast, “Patience, Clarke.” Clarke nods and exhales as she gives herself over to the girl.

Lexa continues to lick her clit before she begins to suck on it. This results in Clarke squeezing her thighs around Lexa’s head and yelling out in pleasure, “F-f-fuck! Please, go faster- Fuck, I need you to go faster, Lex- I need you-“

Lexa follows orders and sucks on Clarke with more speed. Clarke’s hips have begun bucking again, but Lexa makes no effort to stop them this time, she just wants Clarke to cum, she wants to hear her name on Clarke’s tongue.

Suddenly, though, Clarke is pushing Lexa off. “What’s wrong?” Lexa asks, worried she’s done something to upset Clarke.

Clarke gets up on her knees on the bed and motions for Lexa to take her place, “Take your boxers off and lay down.” Lexa’s confusion remains, but she does as she’s told, slipping her underwear off and laying down. Clarke climbs on top of her, hovering her pussy over Lexa’s face, and hovering over Lexa’s cock, and Lexa understands what’s about to happen. “You’re gonna eat my pussy while I suck your cock.”

They settle into each other’s centers and dive in. Lexa had been close to her climax before Clarke had stopped sucking her off earlier, and now, she was right back on track. She knows Clarke is close, too, by the way her thighs are slightly trembling. They lick and suck on each other passionately until they both go stiff. Clarke releases with a loud moan, and Lexa follows with grunts as jets of cum spurt onto Clarke’s face and mouth. Lexa slumps down deeper into the mattress, sure they’ve ruined the sheets by now. Clarke climbs down and lays on Lexa, draping her arm over Lexa’s chest. They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths after their release. She traces shapes around Lexa’s muscular abdomen before speaking, “Do you think that’s all you have for tonight?”

Lexa almost feels offended by the question, “No.” _Of course not._

Clarke smiles and kisses the side of Lexa‘s torso, “Good because you still owe me the actual sex part.”

Lexa laughs as she gets up and lets Clarke get settled back into her spot that is now soaked with both of their sweat. Clarke bends and spreads her legs again, and Lexa gets back in between them. Lexa reaches for her pants at the edge of the bed and pulls out a condom from the pocket. Clarke, however, stops her. Lexa stammers, “I don’t wanna- you know…”

“I’m on birth control…and getting old,” Clarke reassures her with a small laugh.

Lexa smiles as she plants a kiss on the blonde's forehead, “28 isn’t old.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Whatever,” she grabs hold of Lexa’s cock and tugs at it, the action bringing Lexa’s face closer to hers, “Just fuck me already.”

Lexa picks herself back up and gathers her saliva in her mouth before letting it drop down onto her dick. She uses that to lubricate her member. She lines up her cock with Clarke’s entrance before lightly tapping it over Clarke’s pussy. They both shudder as Clarke’s clit comes into contact with Lexa’s dick. Lexa then looks up at Clarke as she begins to push the tip inside.

They had done this many times before, but Lexa’s size always manages to surprise her. Clarke moans as she feels herself stretch around Lexa’s tip. The burn is deliciously hot. Clarke brings her hand down to her clit and massages herself, hoping it will relax her walls. When Lexa pushes in deeper, she knows it’s succeeded. Lexa moans as her cock is enveloped by Clarke’s walls. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Lexa huffs out in pleasure.

“I want you to go deeper. I want all of you inside of me, baby. Make my pussy yours.”

Lexa wraps her hand around Clarke’s throat and brings them close together. “It’s already mine,” she growls as she kisses Clarke and shoves herself deeper into Clarke’s vagina.

Clarke let’s out a whimper as she feels Lexa’s length buried into her. She wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and brings her closer, and moans as Lexa’s cock meets her wall. “You’re so big,” Clarke breathes out.

Lexa smiles proudly. “I’m gonna start moving, okay?” Lexa shifts her hips, positioning herself to thrust into the blonde. She kisses Clarke as she begins to move, capturing Clarke’s moan inside of her mouth.

Lexa pulls away and starts to pull out slowly. She moans as she feels Clarke’s pussy tighten and soften around her cock. She then plunges herself into the woman again, letting a loud groan escape her throat. Lexa was sure Clarke wasn’t actually very tight, but her size made her seem that way. As she continues to impale the woman with her cock, her balls begin to stiffen, but she forces her climax to subside. Clarke’s walls continue to clench and unclench around her, and the sensation sends Lexa into a frenzy, desperate for more. She bucks into Clarke wildly, until she inevitably has to switch her position a bit. As she does this, Clarke’s face contracts in pleasure.

“Fuck, Lexa- right there, baby! Fuck me there!” Clarke howls, “God, please don’t stop, Lex!”

Lexa couldn’t even if she tried. She drills into the woman with more force now, crashing her swollen tip against the squishy part inside of Clarke. She moans with each thrust, losing herself in the pleasure and the sound of her skin smacking against Clarke’s.

Lexa looks down at Clarke taking her length, all of it, and can’t help but think this is the best thing she will ever experience. Clarke is so beautiful in this moment, in her pleasure.

Clarke’s walls begin to clench and unclench wildly around Lexa’s cock, causing Lexa to squirm and groan as she slumps over. Clarke reaches around Lexa’s body and unclasps her bra. Lexa let’s it slip off, leaving her breasts hanging over Clarke’s face. The blonde is quick to devour them, licking Lexa’s nipples and sucking roughly. Lexa moans loudly and feels her balls and shaft stiffen again.

“I’m gonna cum,” Lexa grunts into Clarke.

“Not yet,” Clarke moans. “Not until I cum, baby.”

Lexa nods in agreement and continues to thrust into Clarke, making sure to hit the spot Clarke seems to have fallen in love with. Lexa continues to drill into her, putting more power into each thrust. Clarke doesn’t release her nipples, and all of it makes their heads feel like they’re spinning. After a while, Clarke’s breathing becomes uneven and her moans turn into screams, “Oh, fuck, baby- I’m gonna cum!”

“Say my name,” Lexa growls, “Say my name or I’ll pull out right now.”

“I’m gonna cum, Lexa! I’m gonna cum on your cock, cum in my pussy, Lexa, please!”

It’s enough to drive Lexa over the edge. Her semen shoots out of her cock and fills Clarke. The action seems to be enough for Clarke, too, because seconds later she’s clawing at Lexa’s back and moaning louder than ever. They both plunge themselves into the wall of pleasure as their climaxes hit their peak. They ride it out together, their bucks becoming gentler with each thrust until they come to a stop. Lexa slumps over Clarke again, sweat glimmering on her face.

Clarke smiles up at her and caresses her face. Lexa returns the smile before looking down at them still connected. Lexa slips her softening dick out of Clarke and watches a mix of her cum and Clarke’s spill out in a small stream.

“I’ll go get a towel,” Lexa laughs as she stands and makes her way to the bathroom. She returns seconds later with a towel in her hand. She lays on the bed sideways, and begins to wipe Clarke down. Once she’s finished, she begins to clean herself up. It’s in this moment that Clarke realizes her husband never does that; he finishes, gets up, cleans himself off, and forgets about it. But Lexa wouldn’t do that because Lexa actually cares. The warm feeling returns once again.

“Come here,” Clarke calls out to Lexa. Lexa climbs back up to meet Clarke and Clarke pulls her down onto her so that Lexa is now laying over Clarke’s chest. Clarke begins to caress Lexa’s hair again.

Lexa chuckles, “Stop it, you’re gonna make me fall asleep.”

Clarke smiles lazily, “Would that be so bad?”

Lexa turns her head towards Clarke, confused. “I- I don’t know. I’m kinda surprised you haven’t told me to go shower so I can leave yet.”

“Maybe I want you to stay,” Clarke says shyly. She knows she shouldn’t, but she could never resist Lexa. Lexa simply changes her way of thinking and rationalizing. In a way, Lexa makes her feel like she’s still a kid, like they still have forever to look forward to.

“I shouldn’t,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke sighs, “Who cares about ‘should’ and ‘shouldn’t’? I want you to stay, and that’s enough for me. Do you?”

“Of course I do,” Lexa frowns, “But it’ll only complicate things…I’ve already accepted you have your whole life laid out and you’re never going to leave that for me…I don’t wanna get my hopes up by staying longer than I need to.”

“We’re just hanging out a little while longer, not confessing our undying love for each other,” Clarke jokes.

“But I do love you.”

“You’re just saying that because I just made you cum.”

“No,” Lexa shakes her head, “I’m saying it because I do. These past two weeks without you- I’ve missed you so much. I couldn’t even stop thinking about you for most of it. I left my prom- my girlfriend for you, Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t want to acknowledge it, but now that Lexa had, she couldn’t ignore the feeling Lexa left her with anymore. It’s more than lust or the high that comes from doing something you shouldn’t. She found herself caring about Lexa and wanting to be close to her, even clothed. But could she admit it? What would that even mean? “I- I…”

Lexa sighs as she nods, “Right.” She stands and starts gathering her clothes, preparing herself to leave.

Clarke shoots up and grabs her wrist, “Wait- please- don’t leave…” Clarke groans because why does this have to be so hard and why does she even have to feel anything in the first place? “Lexa, if things were different, and my life wasn’t what it is, if we could be together, then I’d say it. I wouldn’t even hesitate to say it. I’d stand here, look you in the eye, and say ‘I love you.’ Because I do. God, knows I do, Lex. And if-“

“But you’re married.” Lexa finishes for her. “I get it. Don’t worry about it, alright? Look, I gotta go. Call me, or don’t. It doesn’t matter.” Lexa begins pulling her pants up now and starts looking for her shirt.

Clarke rushes to stand in front of Lexa, not even caring that she’s still naked. “Will you let me finish?” Lexa sighs as she nods. She figures she doesn’t have anything to lose. “What I was going to say was that I can’t be with you right now, but I’m getting divorced in a few months. And if you could just wait, then maybe we could try it out.”

“R-really?” Lexa asks, hopeful and almost child-like.

Clarke steps towards her again and caresses her jawline again. She moves her hand down Lexa’s throat and onto her neck bone where she begins to caress that, too. “Really,” she whispers as she looks up at Lexa. Though, this time, her gaze isn’t filled with lust and sexual desire; it’s filled with something warm and gentle. “Come back to bed with me.”

Lexa let’s Clarke lead her back to the bed where they settle down with each other. They lay on their sides and stare into each other’s eyes, and Lexa’s not sure what to do. So she kisses Clarke. She kisses her like this is her declaration of love.

Clarke returns it, of course. Their tongues embrace each other, exchanging the wetness and warmth they have to offer. “Make love to me like this,” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s mouth as she takes Lexa’s softened cock into her hand.

Lexa looks down and watches Clarke start to pump her cock, and the blood immediately leaves her head and starts rushing down to it. She returns her gaze back to Clarke and moans at the sight of the blonde. “How do you do this to me?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her again. “How do _you_ do _this_ to _me_?” Clarke asks as she slides Lexa’s hardening dick along her slit.

Lexa shudders at the wetness, “Fuck, Clarke…you’re so-“

“I’m yours,” Clarke meets her with a sincere gaze. “And you’re mine.” Clarke drags Lexa’s shaft deeper into her warmth. She stops at her opening and teases herself with Lexa’s length. She then dips it in and let’s a moan escape her mouth.

Lexa picks up Clarke’s leg and throws it over her side, making Clarke’s pussy more accessible. She brings them closer together, hooking herself at Clarke’s hip. “Let me take care of you,” She whispers.

Clarke simply nods as she drapes her hand onto Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa begins to push in again, except this time, she isn’t in any hurry and she isn’t forcing herself into Clarke’s tight entrance. She’s _exploring._ She feels the warmth spreading as her cock goes deeper and deeper into Clarke’s pussy, a moan escaping with every inch. It’s intoxicating and addictive, and Lexa begins to chase more of it. She continues until she eventually finds herself completely pushed into Clarke.

“You feel so good, Clarke.” Lexa begins to move back and forth, sliding her cock against Clarke’s walls slowly. “God, you’re amazing.”

Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek as Lexa pumps into her, a moan leaving her mouth every time Lexa manages to hit the end of her walls. She loves to watch Lexa find her pleasure in her, and she loves to feel Lexa inside of her.

Lexa rocks into Clarke, and finds a steady pace that they both enjoy. They continue this way for some time, never tearing their eyes away from each other. Lexa kisses Clarke, causing their bodies to shift and Clarke howls into her mouth, “ _Fuck!_ Don’t stop, Lex- God, please don’t ever stop!”

Lexa keeps on that way, hitting that particular spot. It feels amazing as it hits the tip of her cock. She wants to drill into Clarke’s pussy, take her by force, but she doesn’t. Clarke’s given herself over, all she needs to do now is take her to paradise.

Clarke’s walls begin to contract around Lexa’s cock, causing her to squirm. “I’m close,” Clarke huffs against Lexa’s lips. “Kiss me while I cum-“

Lexa complies, hungry for more of Clarke. She kisses her as she pumps her length into Clarke, trying to go deeper still. The clenching of Clarke’s walls pull her closer to the edge, and her shaft and balls begin to tighten.

Clarke finishes before Lexa does. She shakes her orgasm out, riding it for several minutes, Lexa’s name never leaving her mouth.

Watching the blonde sends Lexa over the edge soon after, and Clarke is refilled with Lexa’s seed.

They pant as they come down for their high. Slowly, smiles appear on their faces and they kiss passionately. They rest their foreheads against each other’s and stay there for a moment.

“I love you,” Clarke soothes into Lexa.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa go to the mall

The months came and went and Clarke and Lexa continued to meet in secret, during late nights and free weekdays. During this time, Lexa had broken up with Costia, claiming she didn’t want to hold Costia back, which Costia insisted was “bullshit”, but the relationship came to an end nonetheless. The real reason was that Clarke would get  _ extremely  _ jealous, and Lexa would do  _ anything _ to please her.

Unfortunately, though, Lexa had been getting impatient knowing Clarke was still legally bound to another until, finally, Clarke’s divorce was settled. There was a joint custody agreement and Clarke got enough of her husband’s assets (and a promise that he would support his children financially) to be able to make it on her own, but only if she managed her money well. This was easier said than done, though, because she led a rather extravagant lifestyle when she was not tending to her children.

A worry that continued to mingle in Clarke’s mind was where she would be living from now on. Her husband, being a man who understood that the city was very crowded and therefore difficult to find an apartment or home in, offered to let Clarke stay for a while until she figured her situation out. Clarke had been hesitant about the offer until he revealed he’d be away, visiting his mother with their children, for the first week, and would most likely have a business trip after that. Once she was made aware of that, the offer seemed more like an opportunity.

It was Monday when, as soon as Clarke waved her husband’s car goodbye and saw it disappear past the end of the street, she ran back inside the house and called Lexa.

_ “Hello…?” _ Lexa says, confused as to why Clarke is calling her during the day. She never does that.

Clarke holds the phone between her shoulder and ear as she goes through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. “Hey! You busy?”

She was. Anya had sent her to the mall to buy a new band shirt at Hot Topic that she just ‘ _ had to have’ _ . Lexa was on her way there now. “ _ Yeah, a little bit. Why?” _

Clarke licks her lips on the other end, already imagining what they would get up to. “I was hoping you could come over.”

Lexa sighs, disappointed.  _ “Fuck, I wish I could, but I have to pick something up at the mall right now. Maybe later?” _

Clarke hates not getting her way. She knows she’s supposed to be the mature one in the relationship, but she is used to getting spoiled and served, not made to wait. Also, they had not seen each other in a while, and Clarke misses Lexa tremendously. Clarke whines and pouts even though Lexa can’t see, “But I wanna see you right now.”

_ “Come with me to the mall, then.” _ The offer surprises Lexa as she says it, since they have never met outside of Clarke’s house aside from that one time Clarke picked Lexa up from a party. They were always away from everything, in their own little world.

Clarke blinks, unsure if she heard Lexa correctly. She can’t lie and say that the offer doesn’t excite her, though, and so, she accepts. “O-okay. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

_ “Sounds good.” _

There's silence for a moment. Lexa expects Clarke to hang up, but she doesn’t. And then Clarke speaks again, “Hey, Lex?”

_ “Yeah?” _

“Drive safe, alright?” Clarke mentally slaps her forehead,  _ God, you sound like such a mom! _

_ “You, too. I love you.” _ Lexa is almost shy to say it, but she found that Clarke allows her to overcome a lot of things.

“I love you, too. Bye, baby.” Clarke blushes as she hangs up. She realizes she hasn’t felt this way since she was 15, and even that hardly compares to how Lexa makes her feel.

Clarke picks out a nice white summer dress with strawberries printed on it. It has a sweetheart neck and flows down her curves nicely, leaving little to the imagination. She just knows it’ll drive Lexa crazy watching her walk around in the dress and not be able to touch anywhere worth touching. And when they’d get home, Lexa would make up for lost time in the most delicious ways.

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to finish getting ready and be on her way. She quickly messages Lexa, letting her know how far she is, and raises a brow in confusion when all Lexa says is ‘ _ Bet lmk’ _ . Whatever that was meant to say or mean, Clarke could not possibly guess.

Meanwhile, Lexa waits in the parking lot. She groans as she realizes she’s nervous.  _ You have literally put your dick in her mouth, Lex. Why the fuck are you nervous to see her?  _ Lexa couldn’t place her finger on a reason. She just hopes her anxieties will slip away as soon as her eyes land on Clarke

Clarke arrives shortly after and parks next to Lexa’s small, black Subaru. Lexa waves at her from inside the car and Clarke waves her over as she opens the passenger side’s door. Lexa steps out of her car and into Clarke’s. The Range Rover smells like almonds and early mornings, a sharp contrast to the side of Clarke she meets during late nights. Lexa turns to Clarke and meets her gaze, it’s soft and inviting, and just as she had hoped, she isn’t nervous anymore. She plants a kiss on the blonde’s lips and pulls away with a smile, “Hey.”

Clarke blushes out of the kiss and meets the girl’s gaze. “Hi,” she says sweetly as she grabs Lexa’s hand and holds it. “I’ve missed you,” she whispers. Lexa gives Clarke a small smile, but doesn’t say anything. Unbeknownst to her, though, her pupils have dilated. Clarke grins, “You’re so easy to get riled up.”

Lexa turns away with a slight blush on her cheeks and crosses her arms, “No, I’m not.”

Clarke moves her hand to Lexa’s chin and brings Lexa’s attention back to her by turning the brunette’s head, “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you are, though,” Clarke teases.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Well, I’m obviously not right now, so…”

“Well, what if I,” Clarke leans closer to Lexa and brings her hand to Lexa’s bulge. She strokes Lexa over her jeans, “did this? Would that excite you?”

Lexa shudders as she feels the blood start rushing to her center as soon as she feels Clarke’s hand on her, and all she can think about now is pounding into the older woman. She chuckles into Clarke’s ear, “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Clarke.”

Clarke turns to face Lexa. Her eyes shift between Lexa’s darkened and hungry eyes and her plump pink lips, “Who says I can’t finish it?” And so, the challenge begins, “Get in the back.”

She always seems to give up the power play as soon as sex is a sure thing, but she knows Clarke doesn’t mind it. In fact, Lexa’s almost sure Clarke loves how easily she surrenders herself. Lexa quickly climbs into the backseat of the Range Rover, and Clarke quickly follows. As Clarke climbs back, Lexa’s eyes remain fixed on her cleavage.  _ God, I love that dress _ , she thinks to herself with a smirk. Clarke sits next to Lexa and they immediately rush their lips together, tongues quickly following.

Lexa lays one hand on Clarke’s hip, while the other finds its way to Clarke’s breasts. Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth as Lexa palms her breast around her nipple area. After a moment, Lexa speaks into the kiss, “Can I suck on them?” Clarke nods and even pushes Lexa’s head down onto her chest.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s dress lower than it already is, and when she encounters Clarke’s white lace bra, she pulls it down as well, revealing already puckered pink nipples. Lexa lunges at them hungrily, taking the left one into her mouth first. She circles her tongue around the areola, exploring every part of it until she swivels her tongue on Clarke’s nipple before sucking on it. Clarke let’s out a small whimper as she hugs Lexa closer to her chest. Lexa groans as she takes in the sound of her lover’s neediness, and her cock pulsates at the energy within the car. Lexa snakes the hand on Clarke’s hip down to her pants. She unzips them and fishes out her slowly hardening cock.

She’s about to stroke herself as she moves to Clarke’s right nipple before Clarke pulls Lexa’s hand away from her dick. Lexa looks up at her pleadingly, but the woman does not release her hold, “You take care of  _ me _ first.” Lexa nods softly as she takes Clarke’s nipple into her mouth. “Good girl,” Clarke sighs as she lets her head fall back. She doesn’t release Lexa’s hand, though, she can’t bring herself to.

Lexa continues her work with her mouth and starts to play with Clarke’s breast with her free hand. Clarke’s skin is smooth and pearly and Lexa’s sure she could cum just from feeling Clarke’s surface. But she still wants more. She wants every inch of Clarke to fall under her tongue.

It seems like Clarke does, too, by the way she’s squirming under Lexa. She’s never been this sensitive. Clarke massages Lexa’s head as Lexa sucks on her breasts. It’s sensual, yet gentle in a way.

Lexa’s cock sways as Lexa continues to move her head, and it brushes against Clarke’s hand, which is still holding Lexa’s. The contact is brief, but it sends a wave of heat down to her pussy. Clarke grabs hold of the member and teases the head a little. Lexa bucks her hips and looks up at Clarke, surprised at the sudden contact.

“You’re hard,” she acknowledges.

Lexa grins, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Clarke licks her lips at her boldness, “ _ Fuck me.” _

“What happened to foreplay?” Lexa teases.

Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls Lexa up to her. “I want you inside of me,” it’s more of a command than a request.

How could Lexa resist? She takes her hand from Clarke’s breast and moves it to her cock. She smears the drops of precum gathered at her slit around the head before sitting on her knees and letting a drop of saliva drop down onto her length. She looks up at Clarke as she spreads it all over her cock. Clarke’s mouth is agape as she watches Lexa prepare herself to enter her.

Clarke moves her body down so that she is laying on the seat and rests her head against the door. She pulls her dress up to reveal her pussy already bare.

Lexa chuckles darkly, “You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

Clarke shrugs with a slick smile. She massages her own clit gently as she waits for Lexa. When Lexa approaches, she smacks Clarke’s hand away and circles Clarke’s clit with her own finger as she teases Clarke’s entrance with the tip of her dick. The warmth of Clarke’s wetness feels like heaven and she has to hold herself back from ramming into Clarke right then and there. She slides her tip through Clarke’s slit until she reaches her clit. She moves her hand so that her cock can tease it without interference, and Clarke whimpers as they make contact.

Lexa strokes herself again, letting Clarke’s wetness move from the head to the base of her cock. The pair are both looking down at Lexa’s cock as Lexa works, until they look up at the same time and their eyes meet.

“Put me inside of you,” Lexa whispers as she looks into Clarke’s eyes and slips her pants and boxers down to her knees.

Clarke doesn't waste any time fulfilling the command. She wraps her hand around Lexa’s base and aligns themselves before pushing the tip into her pussy gently. She gasps as she feels herself stretch.

Clarke’s pussy seems to suck Lexa in, and Lexa lets out a groan as she slips further into Clarke, the walls hugging her cock firmly. She shudders as Clarke's lips fall onto the sides of her dick, as if they’re begging her to come closer. Lexa slides out until only her tip is left inside before burying herself into Clarke, deeper this time. She repeats the action, another inch disappearing into Clarke with each stroke until her balls are against Clarke’s ass.

Lexa looks at Clarke, waiting for Clarke to tell her she’s ready. Clarke nods as she bites her lip, preparing herself to feel the friction.

Lexa starts off slowly before setting a pace to her strokes. The movements are a bit awkward, as she has one leg spread down the other half of the seat that Clarke isn’t taking up, and the other is propped up on the floor– car sex is never easy. Clarke moans when Lexa pulls away, and whimpers when she rocks back inside. They continue this way for a while until Clarke quiets down a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks about the sudden silence as she stops her thrusts. “Does it not feel good?” She frowns.

“Wha- no- no! I just- maybe go a little faster?” Clarke winces.

Lexa sighs, “I can’t. This position isn’t exactly ideal.”

Clarke can tell Lexa took a bit of offense, and she mentally slaps herself for not wording it better. She sits up, Lexa‘s dick slipping out in the process, and holds Lexa’s face in her hands, “Hey, you were doing great, okay?” Lexa doesn’t meet her gaze. “Listen, why don’t you sit down and let me take care of you?”

Lexa pouts for a second before meeting Clarke’s gaze and nodding. She sits down on the middle seat and spreads her legs, allowing her cock to stand proudly between them. She expects Clarke to give her a blowjob, but she does something much better.

Clarke climbs on top of Lexa and puts one of her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, and uses the other to hold Lexa’s cock steady as she slowly lowers herself onto it. They both audibly gasp as Lexa slips into Clarke smoothly.

“God, you feel amazing, Clarke,” Lexa manages to groan.

The only response she gets is Clarke’s moan as she begins to lift herself up. She drops down again, this time with force, and her ass makes a clapping sound as it smacks against Lexa’s thighs. She raises herself again, but this time she doesn’t drop down completely. She takes a few inches of Lexa’s cock before raising herself again. She continues this way, moans and whimpers spilling out of her throat with each movement. Lexa let’s her head fall back with pleasure as Clarke rides her.

She hasn’t forgotten Clarke’s ‘go a little faster’ comment, though, so she places her hands on Clarke’s hips and begins to thrust her hips upwards, meeting Clarke as she’s descending.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Clarke yells, “Lex-”

Before she can finish, Lexa is quickening her upwards pace, slamming into Clarke’s pussy from underneath her. Clarke digs her nails into Lexa’s shoulders so hard she’s surprised Lexa’s shirt doesn’t rip. Lexa only goes faster and rougher as she feels Clarke digging into her.

“You asked for fast,” Lexa huffs out as she continues impaling the blonde with her cock. “And you know I’d do anything for you, Clarke.”

Lexa’s dick rams into Clarke’s pussy with great speed, hitting Clarke amazingly every time. The friction is driving Clarke mad, she can hardly take it. Her screams of pleasure don’t even do Lexa’s performance justice. The pounding fast tracks Clarke to the edge of her climax. She feels hot all around, aching for release and more of Lexa’s cock. She bucks wildly on Lexa’s dick, begging it to impale her, and Lexa complies. They both lunge at each other with hungriness, it’s almost animalistic. The smell of sex fills the air and only intoxicates them further as they continue to revel in the feeling of each other’s sex. Lexa’s cock hits the edge of Clarke’s walls again and again until Clarke meets her climax. She writhes uncontrollably with screams of pleasure as she rides her high. “ _ F-fuck, Lex!” _

The release is otherworldly and leaves Clarke slumping over and using Lexa for support. It takes Clarke some time to recover from her orgasm, but when she finally manages to, she looks down at Lexa. Their hairlines are both embedded with sweat, and both of their eyes are dark and hooded. Clarke pushes her lips against Lexa’s, filling her mouth with passion. Lexa’s hips slow as she falls into the kiss and wraps her arms around Clarke’s torso. Clarke gently rides Lexa as she continues to kiss her, but the kiss has slowed, too.

Clarke pulls away and rests her forehead on Lexa’s, “Would you really?”

“Would I really what?”

“Do anything for me,” Clarke clarifies.

Lexa looks into her eyes, and finds genuine wonder in them– a hint of fear, too. “Of course I would,” she assures the blonde, “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles as she cups Lexa’s cheeks in her hands, “I love you, too.” She kisses Lexa again, and begins to move her hips up, too. This time she isn’t lifting herself up and dropping down, instead, she’s grinding into Lexa, letting the girl’s cock slide slowly in and out of her.

It feels better this way. Not because it’s more pleasurable or anything, but because it’s warm and because it’s love, not just sex.

Clarke starts to speed up a little when Lexa’s grunts become more hoarse and wild, “Cum for me, baby.” When she’s sure Lexa’s about to climax, she kisses Lexa again. Lexa doesn’t want it to end, but she can’t take it anymore. She needs to fill Clarke with her cum. There’s a rhythmic beat coming from Clarke’s pussy, and it only drives Lexa closer to orgasm. It’s too much: the clench of Clarke’s walls, the pulse, Clarke’s body heat, the sound of Clarke, and her smell- and before she knows it, her cum is shooting into the blonde, painting her white from the inside.

She let’s Lexa slip out of her when the last drops of cum shoot out of her cock, their mix of juices spilling out of her vagina.

Clarke tucks her breasts back into her bra and pulls her dress back up over it. She pats her hair down, making sure she doesn’t look like a madwoman before stepping out of the car. Once she’s done, she turns to Lexa, who is still recovering. “Babe,” Clarke nudges Lexa’s leg, “C’mon, let’s go.”

Lexa lets out a deep exhale, “You can’t make me cum like that and expect me to get up after.”

Clarke chuckles and reaches for a shirt on the floor, she must’ve left it there days ago. She wipes herself off before grabbing Lexa’s softening length. She kisses the head, cleaning it, before wiping the rest of it down with the shirt. Once it’s all clean, she tugs at Lexa’s jeans and boxers. Lexa lifts her body up, allowing Clarke to dress her. “You’re such a baby,” Clarke teases.

Lexa grins as Clarke tucks her penis into her boxers and zips her jeans up for her, “I’m not a baby when I’m fucking you.”

Clarke giggles before planting a kiss on Lexa’s lips, “I’m pretty sure  _ I  _ fucked  _ you _ , sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah?” Lexa says with a smirk as she moves to Clarke’s neck and starts kissing her there.

Clarke moans as she feels Lexa on her neck, but pushes her away. “We’ll continue this later.” Before Lexa can get a word in, she’s opening the car door and stepping out.

Lexa groans as she follows Clarke out. They walk towards the entrance of the mall; Clarke fixes Lexa’s hair as they walk.

They walk through the mall, occasionally stopping when either of them sees something they like. Clarke offers to buy Lexa more than a few items, but Lexa declines the offer each time, claiming that  _ “it’s too expensive” _ , or  _ “no, really, it’s okay.” _

Eventually, they reach Hot Topic on the second floor. Lexa and Clarke make their way to the shirts at the left side of the store. Clarke stands behind Lexa as Lexa bends down to look for the shirt. One of the employees, a young girl with purple hair, approaches the pair and addresses Lexa, “Can I help you find anything?”

Lexa looks up at her before standing. “Yeah, actually,” she pulls out her phone and shows the girl the picture Anya had sent, “I was looking for this in a size medium?”

“Sure thing. Follow me.” She begins walking further into the store, and Lexa and Clarke trail behind her. They get to another section of shirts, and the girl pulls out one of them and presents it to Lexa. “Here ya go,” she says with a smile.

Lexa takes the shirt and returns the smile, “Thank you.”

Lexa’s about to turn to go checkout when the girl speaks again, “Have you listened to their new album?”

“No,” Lexa shakes her head, “I’m actually getting this for my sister. Are they any good?”

She shrugs, “They’re alright.” Her eyes move to meet Lexa’s and she lightly bites her lip before smirking, “I could show you some other bands, if you want. Maybe you could show me some, too… I’m sure you have  _ great _ taste.”

That catches Clarke’s attention. She looks at the employee and furrows her brows as she grabs Lexa’s arm, “She’s good.”

The girl looks at Clarke and immediately lets her smirk fall off her face, “Of course. Is that all you two needed today?”

“Yea-”

Clarke cuts Lexa off, “It is.”

“Cool,” the girl leers before looking at Lexa with a flirtatious smile, “I’ll meet you at the cash register when you’re ready.” Lexa simply nods.

Once the girl is out of earshot, Clarke grumbles, “She was definitely into you.”

“You think so?” Lexa asks as she looks over the shirt in her hands, “Didn't even notice.”

Clarke scoffs, “How could you not notice?”

Lexa giggles and whispers into Clarke’s ear, “I was kinda thinking about the car.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but she can’t pretend to be upset for long. She lets out a small laugh, “Well, then let's get out of here already so we can do it again.”

Lexa doesn’t need to be asked twice. They make their way to the register, where the female employee from before is waiting. Lexa hands over the shirt, and she takes it before asking, “Did you and mom find everything okay?”

“She’s not my mom,” Lexa corrects quickly with an awkward laugh, “She’s my- uh-  _ girlfriend _ .” Lexa takes hold of Clarke’s hand and squeezes gently.

Girlfriend. The word explodes in her heart. Clarke has never really cared about little things like that, but, now, with Lexa, it’s different. It actually means something. They had never given each other a title before, afraid it would complicate things. However, now, as Clarke hears it come out of Lexa’s mouth, it feels amazing. And it isn’t complicated at all. In fact, it’s the simplest form of love Clarke has ever known. 

“Oh,” the girl drawls, “I’m sorry about that.” Her tone suggests she isn’t really. “That’ll be $27.13.”

Lexa nods and pulls out her wallet, but Clarke puts her hand over hers and smiles, “I got it.” Before Lexa can protest, Clarke inserts her card into the chip reader.

They leave the shop promptly and walk a few feet before Lexa speaks, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Clarke smiles as she takes Lexa’s hand, “I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t have to.”

“It’s not a big deal, Lex.”

“I just-“ Lexa sighs, “I don’t want you to think that’s why I’m with you, for your money— because that’s not why. I’m with you for you, not because I need someone to take care of me.”

Fair enough. But Clarke  _ does  _ want to take care of Lexa, and not because Lexa  _ needs  _ it, but because Clarke  _ wants _ to do it. That is simply her way of proving that she loves Lexa, proving that she is utterly devoted to her; that she always would be. Still, despite Clarke having her reasons for her actions, she also wants Lexa to feel heard.

“Alright,” Clarke nods. “How about this, then: I take care of you, and you take care of me, too.”

“You don’t need me, though.”  _ Not like I do. _

Clarke frowns and strokes Lexa’s cheek gently, “Well, that’s the thing about love, Lex. You don’t necessarily  _ need _ it, you  _ choose  _ it. Everyday, you wake up and choose something that could be difficult and messy, but you choose it anyway because the right person,” she plants a kiss on Lexa’s cheek, “Makes it all worth it. And that’s why it’s so special. Because it’s a choice, a  _ gift _ .”

The woman truly does have a way of making Lexa feel special. Of all the things she’d experienced in her life, nothing was as exciting, comforting, and wild as the emotion Clarke invoked. It was new, and pure. It was safe.

After a moment, Lexa finds Clarke grinning. “What is it?”

Clarke’s grin only grows as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist from the side, “You called me your girlfriend.”

Lexa puts her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and smiles, “Oh, yeah. Is that okay?”

Clarke releases her hold on Lexa, only to entwine her hand with the one Lexa has draped over her shoulder. Lexa is only a bit taller than Clarke, but, even still, the height difference makes Clarke’s kiss land lower than she intended. The message is clear though. “More than okay.”

They had made their way to the front of another clothing store now. Instinctively, Lexa pays little mind to it and intends to continue forth. Clarke, on the other hand, stops. She raises a brow at the blonde, “Did you wanna go in?”

Clarke simply nods and pulls Lexa towards the door. It was definitely a high-end store. Lexa doesn’t even bother looking at the clothes on display, for they’re either out of her price-range, or just not her style. Clarke seems right at home, though. She spends some time looking through racks and displays, until a red dress catches her eye.

An employee races over and quickly helps Clarke into a fitting room before scurrying off to attend to the other customers in the store, leaving Lexa awkwardly standing outside of the fitting room, waiting.

“Hey, Lex,” Clarke calls from within. She’s managed to slip into the dress, which she feels looks  _ alright _ , but she wants a second opinion before she spends five-hundred dollars on it.

“Yeah?”

Clarke opens the fitting room door and strikes a quick pose for her girlfriend, “What do you think?”

Lexa’s jaw practically hits the floor as she stammers, “I-I- um- I think you look… _ amazing.” _ The word doesn’t do Clarke justice. The dress hugs her body perfectly, making a show of every curve and bump she has to offer. Despite how good it looks on Clarke, all Lexa can think about is tearing it off of her. Her cock twitches at the thought and she swallows hard. Again, the green in her eyes is pushed to the edge, becoming a thin ring around her dilated pupils.

Clarke smiles as she bites her lip and pulls Lexa close to her. “See? So easy to get riled up.” She kisses Lexa, but pulls away quickly.

The door is about to close, Clarke getting ready to change back into her other dress, before Lexa stops it with her hand. Clarke looks up at her, confused. Lexa slips into the fitting room and closes the door behind her. “Then I guess you’re gonna have to take care of me again,” she says as she begins to unbutton her jeans and push the zipper down.

Of all places Clarke had imagined she’d ever have sex in, a fitting room was not one of them. She knew it wasn’t one Lexa had imagined either. Lexa wasn’t the type for public sex, she likes privacy too much. And that just means that Lexa  _ really _ wants Clarke right now. 

Lexa fishes out her cock and strokes it with her hands a few times, letting it harden in her hand. She looks at Clarke hungrily and stalks towards her. The brunette stands so close, they can feel each other’s heat radiating off of each other’s body. Clarke thinks she’ll go in to kiss her, but instead, “Suck my cock.” Her voice is low and commanding, and Clarke can’t do anything but melt under it.

Clarke falls to her knees, and Lexa moves her hand away from herself and onto the woman’s head. The older woman looks up at Lexa as she places a pale hand around the member. And she doesn’t tear her gaze away from Lexa’s as she wraps her mouth around the tip. Lexa gasps as she feels the warmth and wetness of Clarke’s mouth surround her. Clarke slowly drags her tongue around in a circle. Almost teasingly. She hums as she tastes the girl.

“Move your hand,” Lexa rasps, and when Clarke follows the order, she pushes her cock into Clarke’s mouth. She groans and lets her head fall back, “Fuck, Clarke.” They both know they don’t have much time, so Lexa is quick to start pumping in and out of Clarke’s mouth. She grunts as she watches herself disappear into Clarke’s mouth. What makes it all the more exhilarating is the fact that Clarke is looking up at her. Clarke’s gaze always does something to her, makes her want to  _ take _ , but Clarke is somewhat sensitive, so she stops herself from doing so.

There’s a musk to the way Lexa smells. It’s deep and inviting, almost like Lexa is a world waiting to be explored. Clarke let’s the length push into her mouth and a little down her throat, forcing herself to take it. She tries to place her hand around the base to stroke it, anything to make Lexa feel better— but Lexa slaps her hand away. Clarke pulls herself off of Lexa and frowns, “Let me touch you.” it was almost a question, but mostly a plea.

She could give up power when she was under Clarke, or just fucking Clarke  _ elsewhere,  _ but this was different. Lexa finds it harder to surrender herself in this position where she’s looking down at Clarke. Still, with Clarke asking, Lexa finds it even more difficult to cling to her power. She nods, “Okay.”

The blonde wraps her hand around the shaft, but it’s a bit too large, or maybe her hands are a bit too small— to reach completely around it. She moves her hand up, a bit of skin coming over the tip, before she pulls it back. Lexa’s cock stands stiff and proud, aiming right at Clarke, almost demanding to be devoured. And so, Clarke devours it. She sticks it into her mouth and pushes her lips firmly against it while her tongue circles around. She sinks down onto it, taking more of Lexa’s length into her mouth until Lexa’s pubic hair brushes against her nose.

Lexa grunts and slightly slumps over as she feels the head of her cock hit the back of Clarke’s throat. Clarke looks up, the edge of her mouth curving up slightly, as much as it can. She releases Lexa’s length until only the tip remains in her mouth. She starts to bob her head up and down, quickening her sucking.

Clarke’s teeth slightly brush against Lexa’s cock, and Lexa shudders at the sensation. It was a bit scary, the fact that Clarke  _ could _ hurt her with her teeth, yet exhilarating that she  _ hadn’t. _ “Do that again,” Lexa rasps

Clarke releases Lexa’s cock and makes up for the loss of contact by stroking it with her hand. She looks up Lexa, confused, “Do what again?”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s head and shoves her cock back inside the tiny mouth. “Teeth,” she commands. “...But not too much, okay?”

Clarke only blinks as she looks up,  _ Okay. _ She lets her jaws relax, her teeth brushing against Lexa’s length. It’s light, almost like they’re not even there, but enough for Lexa to feel it. They continue this way until Lexa feels herself stiffening. But it can’t end yet, so she pulls Clarke off.

The woman wipes her mouth, a mix of precum and saliva leaving her hand wet. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa picks Clarke up off of the floor. “Turn around.”

She doesn’t wait to be asked twice, and now she’s facing a mirror on the side of the dressing room’s wall. She stands there for a moment, watching Lexa’s eyes examine her figure in the dress. Lexa plants a kiss on Clarke’s neck and grabs onto her left hip. The other finds its way to Clarke’s spine, and begins to push down, bending Clarke over. Clarke puts her hand up to the mirror for support and looks at Lexa’s reflection.

“Tell me what’s about to happen,” Lexa says in a whisper.

“You’re gonna fuck me.”

“Why?”

Clarke’s head is already spinning from pure desire, but the question only adds confusion to what she’s feeling. It was obvious why. Because Clarke felt like she’d die if she didn’t feel Lexa fill her up the way only Lexa knew how to. Because Lexa needed so badly to feel Clarke’s warmth. “Because I need you...like you need me.”

She slips her cock into Clarke’s already bare pussy, satisfied with her answer. Clarke has to put her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, remembering they’re still in a store.

Lexa pushes deeper into Clarke, a low grunt escaping her throat. Clarke’s mouth had felt amazing, but nothing could ever compare to her pussy. She slowly pulls out of Clarke before slamming back inside. She’s already close, and she doesn’t know how long she’ll last, so she decides to make the best of the little time she has left. She starts to rock into Clarke, faster now. And faster. And faster. Until light taps of skin become slaps. She shifts lightly, hoping to get into the spot Clarke loves being touched.

Clarke’s face contracts in pleasure on the second try and she clasps her hand over her mouth again, a soft whimper manages to escape. “F-f-fuck, Lex,” she cries silently, “Don’t stop, pl-please…”

She doesn’t. She continues to pound into the older woman. On top of that, she reaches around Clarke’s leg and starts massaging Clarke’s clit. “Tell me how much you like it,” Lexa breathes into the blonde’s ear as she bends over her and looks at her through the mirror’s reflection.

“I lo-love it-  _ Fuck- _ Fuck, Lex, keep going. Keep going keep going keep going- Don’t stop. God, I love you.” Her face is red and she’s panting now. More so, she’s moving her body back, chasing Lexa’s cock.

Lexa continues her movements, continues to drill into the blonde while massaging her stiff, slick clit. She feels the shiver of Clarke’s thighs, like they’re ready to give out. She’s close. So Lexa doesn’t stop. She continues ramming her cock into Clarke’s tight pussy until Clarke’s breath catches in her throat.

Clarke silently cries into her hand, trying her best to stay quiet. Lexa continuing her strokes doesn’t help. But Lexa can’t stop. Not when her balls are stiffening and her release is so close.

There’s a knock on the door, “Ma’am- Are you alright in there?”

Clarke’s eyes go wide in the mirror, and Lexa has to stifle a laugh as she keeps moving in and out of Clarke. “Y-Yes! I just need a- minute.”

“Alright, I’ll be out front whenever you’re ready.”

“Mhm, o-okay!” Clarke calls out as Lexa finally slows down. When the footsteps get distant, Clarke pushes Lexa off of her and starts to take the red dress off.

Lexa frowns, “I didn’t finish.” They never let each other  _ not finish. _

“You can’t cum inside of me,” Clarke asserts. “Nothing to clean with.”

The brunette grabs hold of Clarke’s hips and pulls her close. She kisses Clarke’s neck again before whispering, “I think I know a solution.” Her hand snakes up Clarke’s body, starting at her side before moving up to her breast, neck, jaw, and finally, Clarke’s lips.

“No.” Clarke says with no sign of being willing to be convinced. She takes off the red dress and folds it before picking up her summer dress and slipping it on.

Lexa sighs as she tucks her still stiff penis into her pants. “Fine,” she mewls.

They exit the fitting room together once they’re presentable enough. Clarke ends up getting the dress, both because she looks amazing in it and because she feels bad leaving it behind after getting fucked in it.

Once outside, Lexa promises to come over later, and they part ways. Though, as Clarke’s Range Rover drives off past Lexa’s sight, Lexa finishes herself off in the car. She couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly just going to make this a one-shot, but a few people asked for more, so here it is!
> 
> I’m thinking next time (if you all want a next time) I will talk about their personal lives more (to add onto the fluff.)
> 
> Someone suggested I write a chapter about how/when Clarke and Lexa first started off their relationship. Would that be something more of you are interested in? If so, let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut piece. I've been trying to develop my writing by trying out new things, and this is my way of doing things. I could continue this, but I wont make any promises. Still, leave comments, suggestions, or anything really in the comments :)


End file.
